First Day
by Mz Hxde
Summary: It's Michael's first day of school and he's nervous. Thankfully Yuma is on hand to make Michael's first day go well. (fem!Yuma for a friend)


Michael didn't know why he was so nervous. Thomas had left before even setting foot in a classroom, and Chris had given him the message that their brother wouldn't be returning to school at all so it wasn't that. He could speak at least two languages fluently as well as another conversationally so he wasn't worried about not knowing anything. Still though.

His stomach had been fluttering since he woke up that morning. Not to mention he hardly slept the night before he'd been so nervous, tossing and turning like never before. He must have finally succumbed to exhaustion at some point and simply passed out.

Now standing in front of Yuma's class in his brand new uniform looking rather out of place among the rest of the students with his foreign name not to mention his hair Michael almost felt like running out the door and not stopping until he was home and safe under the covers of his bed,

"Hello, my name is Michael Arclight. It's nice to meet you all" Michael bowed a little as the teacher asked him if he'd like to tell the class a little about himself, "I'm 15 but I haven't really been to school since I was a little kid so my brother enrolled me here. I live with my two brothers and my Father at home but my Mother passed away when I was little. I'm looking forward to meeting you all and making new friends"

Michael smiled awkwardly wondering what his new classmates must think of him now. He was about to take the seat the teacher had allocated him when a force of nature burst through the door,

"Sorry!" Yuma Tsukumo grinned slightly at the teacher before slinking to the back of the room to find her seat. Michael had to stifle a laugh at the boy's behaviour; it seemed some things never changed.

Michael's seat it seemed was in front of Yuma's so the pink haired boy took comfort in having at least one friend in the class, he wasn't so sure about the rest of Yuma's friends though. They might be nice people but he didn't exactly know how they felt about him.

* * *

><p>Lessons were easy to follow and Michael actually found himself enjoying classes. It was a good idea to come back to school he decided and the further into the day he got the more the nervous feeling in his stomach dissipated. Come lunch time Yuma was excited to show Michael the school and all but dragged the older boy around with her.<p>

She wanted to show Michael all the spots in the school he thought were interesting or important. Finally they settled on the roof where Yuma unfolded her lunch and proceeded to almost inhale the food in a rather un lady like way while Michael started on his own. He'd made lunches for himself as well as Chris and Thomas although what Thomas would do with his now Michael didn't know.

Pushing thoughts like that out of his mind Michael enjoyed the early afternoon sun on his face while eating lunch with a friend. Michael never really had very many friends as a child, when he and Thomas were taken from Chris and placed in a home the children weren't exactly friendly and would mock Thomas for his interest in dolls or anything 'feminine' while they'd push around Michael for being the youngest.

After Chris was legally able to adopt his brothers their lives were mostly about each other and not friends. Even when their father came back, their lives were dedicated to his revenge and they didn't have time for friends.

Now, at fifteen, sitting on top of the roof with Yuma who was talking animatedly about the adventures her own father was going on Michael couldn't help but smile,

"You've hardly eaten!" Yuma said suddenly, breaking Michael out of his thoughts, "Michael you need to eat more!"

Hearing Yuma use his name instead of his number Michael flushed a little. He was so used to being only called by his name at home it was both strange and nice at the same time. Michael had realised early that his feelings for Yuma weren't _just_ friendship based although not really knowing how the younger girl would react to his feelings Michael simply remained silent. He would get to know Yuma better as a friend first,

"I've eaten all my lunch" Michael replied showing Yuma his empty tray,

"That's hardly enough! Here have one of my rice balls" Yuma lifted a large rice ball and handed it to Michael who began to protest, "You're too skinny, you need to eat more"

"You sound like my Brother" Michael laughed, "I'm fine really!"

"Don't make me force feed you" Yuma grinned, "I will do it"

"Really Yuma and you're supposed to be so lady like" Michael scoffed lightly at the girl with a matching grin on his face, "how uncivilised of you"

"Oh that's it you're a dead man" Yuma put her lunch down and pounced for Michael who quickly moved out of the way, "Come on Michael stand and fight like a man!"

"I would never hurt a lady, which is good because I don't see any" Michael laughed as Yuma pulled a face and stuck her tongue out at him.

The two of them traded childish barbs for a good five minutes before Yuma finally ran for Michael hurtling them both to the ground where the younger girl sat astride Michael pinning his arms above his head,

"Who's uncivilised now?" she laughed her hair falling slightly in her face.

Michael thought she looked beautiful in that moment. Illuminated by the sun with a broad smile across her olive skin, he almost reached up to kiss her until he was stopped by an authoritative voice condemning them for still being on the roof when classes had started ten minutes ago and demanding they separate immediately.

Because it was Michael's first day they decided to go easy on him and by extension Yuma who was just showing the poor boy around and they had clearly gotten lost so they should take their seats and try to behave during the rest of the lesson.

Doing as they were told Michael and Yuma took their seats and Michael gave his full attention to the teacher. That was until something hit the back of his head. Finding a crumpled up piece of paper Michael opened it and saw a message written in Yuma's slightly untidy script,

_'Wanna walk home together?'_

Michael took a pen and quickly scribbled his reply before covertly throwing the ball back to Yuma who made a gleeful sound she tried to hide with a cough and a nervous laugh. Michael couldn't help but smile.

Coming to school had been a very good idea indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little shippy fluffly aztecy thing with a fem!Yuma for a friend.<br>**

**I drowned in this ship so I thought I'd write something for it.**

**If you liked this leave a review in the box below, favourite this and why not follow me for more crack and very odd things I think of at 4 in the morning.**


End file.
